Contemporary wireless networks send and receive signals using frequency bands such as the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) band or the 5.8 GHz band. Public demand for high bandwidth multimedia applications is growing, and eventually that demand may exceed the amount of bandwidth available in the commonly used frequency bands.
Accordingly, a device and/or method that permits the use of the 60 GHz band for wireless communication would have value.